


My Princess

by TalosLives



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Class Issues, Comedy, Cute, Cute Kids, Eventual Romance, F/M, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Nobility, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Readers Decide Future Events, Romance, Sad, Short Stories, Snippets, Social Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives
Summary: I was raised to be her loyal and faithful servant, and yet she treated me as a friend despite our class and racial differences. When either of us were sad, we cheered the other up. When we were hurt, we healed each other. And when things were tough we never stopped caring for one another. Princess Octavia and I have grown up and gone through so much from our childhood to our adult years that its been a journey all onto its own. And I want to share that story to the world...(AN: This is an Octavia x Original Character Shot story series that puts a character I created into a series of events where he is raised to be Octavia's servant at a young age, but they become much more as time goes on. This is also a story where you, the readers can suggest what sort of events you want to see the two deal with as they grow up and I'll write them up. There are certain events that are going to happen, so please keep that in mind)
Relationships: Blitzo & Octavia Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Octavia Goetia & Loona, Octavia Goetia & Original Character, Octavia Goetia/Original Character, Original Character & Blitzo, Original Character & Loona, Stella Goetia/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 83
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first of the four events I've already pre-written for this story. It's to help establish a time frame and just how close the main character and Octavia are. At the fourth chapter is when you can suggest your ideas for events the two can go through. For now, it has to be of their childhood so between the ages of 6-12.

_ Ever since I can remember, I have always been by Princess Octavia's side. Part of that has to do with both of us being the same age, but a large amount of it, I chalk it up to being left in the same playroom as she was. We were babies when we first met, so I don't remember too much of those times. The earliest memory I have of her was tossing a ball to me and smiling before throwing it back. I can still remember that smile she gave me. Even after all these years, her smile hasn't changed that much and seeing it makes me smile back.  _

_ Thankfully, Prince Stolas was alright with us becoming friends despite her being a Princess while I was a bastard imp born out of wedlock from a mother who got too friendly with someone outside of work. Sadly, I didn't have her long as complications with my birth led to her death soon after. I was an orphan, but the other servants took care of me as if I was their child. Everyone who works here sees each other as a family, and my mother and I were no different in everyone's mind. I'm lucky to have grown up in such a good home.  _

_ Since I was pretty much Princess Octavia's age, I got trained to be her personal servant when I turned seven years old. To tend to her needs and to keep her happy and safe at all times. Her father thought it best that I got to know her personally, and while I was nervous at first, she happily started treating me like I was a best friend... _

***

"Come on, Kyan, try to catch me!" Princess Octavia shouted as she ran around the palace gardens in her pink dress.

"P-Princess! Hold on!" I shouted while running as fast as my legs could carry. Despite being just a few inches taller than her, Princess Octavia was somehow able to move as quickly as some speedy superhero some sinner demons told me about from Earth. I did my best to keep my servant's suit nice and clean, but it started to get muddy from all the splashing in my attempts to catch up. "You're going too fast!"

"Relax, Kyan!" Princess Octavia shouted as she turned her head around like an owl and stuck out her tongue. "You always worry too much! Woah!"

She tripped on a stick and landed face-first in a mud pile. I gasped and rushed towards her even faster. "Princess!" Once I was at her side, I checked to see if she was bruised or bleeding anywhere. "Are you okay?! Speak to me!"

"Surprise!" Octavia shouted before I suddenly found my face hit by a muddy hand. I spat out some of the dirt in my mouth before glaring at her while she continued laughing at me. "Y-Y-You look like a mud monster! Bwahahaha!"

Grinning, I took some mud of my own and splattered it on her face. A part of me felt horrified since I did this to my charge, but I couldn't help but laugh back at her while she blinked her eyes in surprise. "Now we're both mud monsters."

"Oh, yeah! Then  _ rawrrrrr!"  _ she shouted before tackling me into the mud. I roared back as the two of us continue to wrestle in the mud for a long time until....

_ "Octavia Natasha Goetia!"  _

"Uh oh," We both said as we both looked up to see Princess Stella steaming mad while giving one of her infamous glares. I quickly shot back up and bowed despite knowing that I looked like an utter fool. "P-Princess Stella! I was...uh..."

"We were just playing, Mommy," Octavia said, getting up as she soon grabbed my hand and smiled. "Kyan said he was ordered to obey my every order, so I ordered him to chase me around the backyard! Then we got into a mud fight and acted like monsters! it was so much fun!"

Princess Stella's glare slowly faded away before turning into the same expression Head Butler Szaal gives me every time I mess up on my lessons. It was like a combination of annoyance and yet amusement at the same time. "Be as it may, Octavia, a Princess, should not act in such a matter. Now we're going to have to get you cleaned up before the Von Eldritch's arrive as well as get you a new dress." 

"Aww, I hate taking baths," Princess Octavia said with a pout that I couldn't help but snicker at seeing. Her mother came over and took her by the hand before she turned to me with a smile. "See you later, Kyan! Today was fun!"

"B-bye, Princess Octavia," I said with a wide grin of my own as the two left. I then looked at my own messed up clothing and realized I needed a bath as well.

Plus, I was sure to get an earful from Head Butler Szaal for messing up my uniform.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second of the four already pre-made. You can suggest ideas for future chapter events in the fourth one.

_ Most demons had divided thoughts about Princess Octavia's parents. First, there was Princess Stella. She was sometimes a kind and sophisticated demon who knew the political world very well. On the other hand, her wraith was enough to send every demon running when she went on the warpath. When she was angry, and it happened very often, expect many things to be broken. Opposite of her was Prince Stolas, who rarely had a bad bone in his body. He was always kind, graceful and tried having as much fun as possible with those around him. He cared about us, kind of like we were part of the family, and he was always happy to let Octavia play with me despite how Stella feared it might look. Regardless, he was one of the most powerful demons in Hell for a reason. One night, during a party for Halloween, a group of assassins tried to kill him, but he blew them apart with a single spell.  _

_ It amazed many demons just how easy-going and dorky of a demon Prince Stolas could be, and yet he was so powerful he could rip open fabrics of space and time. Prince Stolas often said that being underestimated was a good thing. It made your enemies predictably react to you without taking you seriously. _

_ Together, Princess Stella and Prince Stolas were an excellent team. He was an expert in the arcane and was a trusted friend of King Lucifer himself. Princess Stella, meanwhile, was the master of gathering information and was an expert in political maneuvering. The only problem was the two didn't love each other. They often fought over the littlest of things. Their fights could be so dangerous that more than one servant has gone to the hospital for it. I guess it comes with the fact that their 'romance' was an arranged marriage and all. Plus, Prince Stolas wasn't even straight, to begin with. Still, the one thing that always united them, despite their issues, was Princess Octavia, who they adored more than anything... _

_ *** _

I was dusting the couch when I heard the doors open. Immediately, Princess Octavia rushed towards me with the biggest smile I had ever seen of her while wearing a silly-looking apple hat that was looking around the place. She also had this oversized t-shirt that had the same apple on it. "Kyne! Kyne!" Octavia shouted as she grabbed my arms. "Guess where Mommy and Daddy took me!"

"Um, apple picking?" I asked, tilting my head.

"No, silly! Loo Loo Land!" Octavia shouted with her hands in the air.

"Um, what's that place?" I asked.

Octavia gasped and looked at me as if I suddenly grew five heads. "You never heard of Loo Loo Land?! It's the most amazing fun place in the world! It's got games, rides, candy, rides, popcorn, rides, and a whole super bunch of fun stuff!" She then shivered and looked almost ready to cry. "Except for that scary robot clown. He wasn't funny."

I had to agree with her on that. I saw a clown once when Head Butler Szaal took me to see a street carnival in Imp City. They looked so weird and strange that I just had nightmares for days. Octavia then gasped again before clapping her hands while jumping in the air, all excited. "You should come with us next time! I bet we'll have lots of fun! Oh, I gotta use the bathroom! Be right back!" 

She dashed off while I was left to shake my head in amusement. It was always amazing by just how much energy she had. I then noticed Prince Stolas and Princess Stella getting their coats off by the entrance, and I walked over before bowing. "Welcome home, Majesties. Can I get you-" Princess Stella threw her jacket at me before I could get a chance to say anything. Because of my size, it pretty much covered my entire body.

"I never want to go to that horrible place ever again, Stolas!" Princess Stella shouted while looking at the apple hat that Stolas was wearing with disgust. "And take that stupid thing off! You look stupid!" 

"Oh, come on, Stella," Prince Stolas groaned as he took it off. "When was the last time you had any fun? Octavia enjoyed it."

"Yes, but she would have done better had she gone to a less...plebeian place such as  _ Loo Loo Land _ ," Princess Stella complained while rubbing her forehead. "Ugh, just saying it makes me feel dirty. The food was so greasy. The rides were barely up to safety standards. And I swear those mascots were perverts underneath. Not to mention our poor little girl was scared to death by that robot clown."

"Well, I thought it was fun. The food was unique, and the rides were exciting," Prince Stolas said with a squee. "Yes, I agree she was a bit frightened, but she's six, Stella. It happens with little children. Besides, Octavia had fun, and it was a much better idea than yours."

"What was wrong with my idea?" Princess Stella said, stomping her foot.

"Oh, please, it's like you never had a childhood," Prince Stolas grumbled, shaking his head. "The opera is not a place to take a hyperactive six-year-old girl. Especially a play in a different language she knows nothing about that lasts for four hours. With no action, no comedy, and in a historical period that Octavia knows nothing about."

"I-I was just thinking of giving our daughter a taste in a classic work of art!" Princess Stella replied, blushing. "Look, if you are going to take her to that stupid place again, then do it without me! It's bad enough you forced me to take part in those silly games. I swear, shooting at the rump of some cartoon apple? It's barbaric!"

"Fine, Octavia and I will go on our own next time," Prince Stolas said, crossing his arms as he turned away. "I can be the fun parent while you continue to be the mean bitch."

"What did you say?!" Princess Stella cried out, which made me gulp.

"Um, do you two need a moment?" I asked before both looked at me with glaring eyes, and I froze up. "I mean...uhh..."

"I'm back!" Princess Octavia said as she rushed back inside. Instantly, her parents' expressions changed to that of warm smiles and adoration. "Hey, Mommy? Daddy? Can Kyne come with us next time! I want us all to enjoy Loo Loo Land together!"

"Of course, my little Starfire," Prince Stolas said as he scooped her up. "But now I'm afraid someone needs a bath from that mess she spilled on her pants earlier."

"Awww, but I don't want to take a bath! I took one this morning!" Octavia pouted.

"Daddy's right, sweetie," Princess Stella said sweetly as she patted her on the head. "How about we put in extra bubbles this time?"

"...Okaaaay."

I watched as the three owl demons left together while I still held onto the coat of Princess Stella. I wondered what it was that I saw, but I figured it was just a rough day for them dealing with Octavia all the time.

In reality, I just saw my first sign that their marriage wasn’t what I thought it was. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third of the four pre-made. Also I do not own the lyrics, those belong to the Beatles. Best Band Ever.

_ There were rules that you had to follow in Hell. Mostly rules about class and race were all forced to adapt to following. One of these rules was that an imp, like myself, were never supposed to be treated as anything more than scum in the eyes of our superiors. Few managed to avoid this mindset, such as Prince Stolas, but even Princess Stella had her prejudiced views at times. However, we had it better than other imp servants with other noble families. Not only did they not get paid, but their masters executed them if they were terrible at their jobs and sometimes just killed for amusement. The only time one imp ever got killed in our palace was when they were discovered to be a pedophile and had taken pictures of Princess Octavia without her knowing. _

_ Nobody missed him when Prince Stolas and Princess Stella had their way with him.  _

_ But Princess Octavia didn't care about such social norms. When some of the princes and princesses from the other noble Goetia families made fun of her for being friends with her imp servant, she just threw her fruit punch at them and took me off to play with only the two of us. Whenever I asked her why she did that, considering I was so low on the social scale compared to her, she just said that I was her friend and nothing would change that. _

_ Of course, I slowly grew to care about her just as much. She wasn't only my charge; she became my best friend.... _

***

"Stupid soda...why did I drink it right before bed..." I whispered to myself as I walked through the dark empty halls of the palace. The servants decided to have a little party since Prince Stolas and Princess Stella went to some new theater play out in Pentagram City. They were a bit reluctant to leave Princess Octavia alone by herself, but everyone assured her that she would be fine. Besides, Princess Octavia wanted to prove she was a big girl by going to bed on her own.

I was just about to head back to the servant quarters when I heard a scream that nearly scared my horns off. _ "Mommy! Daddy!" _

"Princess?!" I shouted before rushing to her room. Opening the door, I looked around to see if there was any threat or danger, but all I saw was Princess Octavia squirming around in her bed while flailing her arms. I calmed down once I saw that she only had another bad dream. She had been having them for about a year now, and her parents would always take turns helping her get to sleep. 

"Where are you! Someone help me!" Princess Octavia screamed as tears quickly streamed down her eyes. "Kyan!"

I felt my eyes widened upon hearing my name.

"Kyan! Please help me!"

"Princess Octavia," I said, walking over and climbing onto her bed. Gently I shook her away, which made her gasp before looking at me with those bright, colorful eyes. "It's okay. You're safe. It was just a bad dream."

_ "K-K-Kyaaaaan!" _ She cried as she wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing into my chest. I was a bit stunned at first, but soon I started rubbing her back in comfort. "I saw...I saw a great...d-d-d-darkness...it took...it took everyone away...y-y-y-you...m-m-om....d-d-daddy...I...I was so...scared..."

"Shh," I whispered. "Shh, it was just a bad dream. Your parents will be back soon. I promise." I then lifted her head and smiled at her. "I'm here too, see? I promise nothing is going to happen to you or me."

"R-really?" Princess Octavia whispered.

"Yeah, so why don't you go back to sleep and-"

"No!" she shouted before doubling her grip on me. "I don't want to sleep alone! Stay with me, Kyan!"

I felt my cheeks turn red as my mouth dropped a bit in horror. "Um, Princess Octavia? That seems a bit....inappropriate!"

"I don't care! I'm ordering you to stay with me, Kyan." She then looked at me with her gentle and sobbing eyes. "P-Please?"

I quickly lost any resistance upon seeing her so scared and sad that I couldn't nod fast enough. The two of us got back into her bed, side by side, as I covered us with the covers. She had enough pillows for me to use, and I let her hold me close while allowing her to grip on my nightshirt for as long as she wanted. 

"C-Can you sing me a song?" Princess Octavia asked, much to my surprise. "D-Daddy always sings to me at night..."

"Um...well...I know one song," I whispered as I thought back to when I saw one of the other servants, Loretta, sing to her child on break when trying to rock her to sleep:

_ "Words are flowing out _

_ Like endless rain into a paper cup _

_ They slither while they pass _

_ They slip away across the universe _

_ Pools of sorrow waves of joy _

_ Are drifting through my open mind _

_ Possessing and caressing me _

_ Jai Guru Deva, om _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Images of broken light _

_ Which dance before me like a million eyes _

_ They call me on and on across the universe _

_ Thoughts meander like a restless wind _

_ Inside a letter box _

_ They tumble blindly as they make their way _

_ Across the universe _

_ Jai Guru Deva, om _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Sounds of laughter shades of earth _

_ Are ringing through my open views _

_ Inciting and inviting me _

_ Limitless undying love _

_ Which shines around me like a million suns _

_ It calls me on and on across the universe _

_ Jai Guru Deva, om _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Nothing's gonna change my world _

_ Jai Guru Deva." _

I stopped singing just as I heard a small set of snores from Princess Octavia. Snuggled closer before me, and I smiled before I felt a yawn escape me as well. With sleep overtaking me, I soon nuzzled my head against the pillow. The two of us were asleep in an instant and, unknown to me at the time, an hour later, Prince Stolas and Princess Stella entered their daughter's room and saw us sleeping there.

"Aw, is that cute, Stella?" Prince Stolas said, looking down on us with a warm smile.

"Should we move them?" Princess Stella asked, tilting her head.

"No, let them sleep. It's too adorable to ruin," Prince Stolas said as he kissed Octavia on the forehead, followed by Princess Stella. The two then left, and it was just us again sleeping together with the stars shining outside.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, the final of the four. So here is how it goes with suggestion ideas for future chapters.
> 
> 1\. For now it has to be events when the are between the ages of 6-12. So no Blitzo or I.M.P or Loona. They will be coming up eventually, but not now
> 
> 2\. Nothing sexual. They're kids. I don't do that Shota crap.
> 
> 3\. Please not to many details. Just suggestions that are one or two sentences. Half the fun is writing the senarios without an outline
> 
> 4\. Yes, I will allow OC's to appear in chapters if the scenario works. I am not playing favorites with anyone so if your OC works for a scenario now or later that is when they will appear. Whether or not they appear more then once depends on how they are what happens when I write. Not every OC will be in the chapters.
> 
> 5\. There are no deadlines for these chapters. They happen when they happen. My main focus is currently still Imp On Fire and Turn Back Time. 
> 
> IF there are more rules to follow, I'll let you all know. This is kinda new to me and I want to experiment to see how it goes.

_ From that night forward, Princess Octavia and I became thick as thieves. Or, more accurately, she always dragged me along like a dog with a leash. Be it during her studies, playing outside, or helping her learn magic from her father, Princess Octavia wanted me to be beside her all the time. Of course, there were still the lessons I had to learn as a servant, and they got more intense as I got older. I also needed to give the royal family quality time together without me, especially when other higher class demons arrived. It honestly was the only thing I envied Princess Octavia for having. Not the money, riches, or titles, but the fact she had both her parents alive and breathing. I didn't know who my father was, and my mother died when I was young. Sure, she'll come back to life one day, but that won't be for a long time due to Hell's weird way of reviving people. You could die one day and find yourself back to life a hundred years later. Some even come back after five hundred years. _

_ There was only one way you stay permanently dead, and that was through... _ **_The Angels._ **

_ The one thing that every demon in Hell fears. They were the servants and soldiers of God, the creator of everything, who did his bidding be it protecting humans or destroying demons who disobeyed the cosmic rules he set since making them eons ago. I've never seen one, but everyone was always afraid of them, and the entire castle went on lockdown whenever it was Extermination Day. That day is still the worst because it was the day the Angels had to come down and lower the population of Hell by killing any demons they found for a full twenty-four hours.  _

_ However, on one of those days, my eighth year exactly, I made the most important promise in my life... _

_ *** _

I've never heard the castle be so quiet except on days like today. It scared me just how frightened even Prince Stolas could be on a day like today. I've seen him turn assassins into stone or blast them into atoms with his power, and yet every time Extermination Day came, he looked frightened that this might be the last time he and his family breathed. I never saw an Angel before, but the news always reported just how many demons die from their killing sprees year after year. Nobody was safe from the Angels and their divine wrath from the simple commoners to even full-on Lords of Hell like Lord Baal from last year. It made me wonder why even some bother trying to fight the forces of Heaven if they were that powerful. 

The wards and barriers that Prince Stolas and his mages put up were there to protect us from the Angels should they cross this into our territory. If the worst happened, we were to send the Royal Family straight to the underground bunker while the Legions under the Prince's command held the Angels off. If that failed, all of us servants were to give our lives to hold off the divine death dealers to provide a few more precious seconds for the family to warp out. 

It scared me just thinking one of these Angels might be coming to hurt us, but so far, they haven't done anything yet. They seemed to be focusing on Imp City, which isn't too far from her. Some of the other servants have family there, and I know they are worried sick about them. Thankfully, Prince Stolas has done right by our kind by authorizing protective bunkers for the citizens of the city. It might be worthless due to how insane the Angels' power was, but I suppose it's better than nothing.

Since all the silence was too much for me, I decided to walk around to ease my fears. Just as I was passing Princess Octavia's room, I stopped right away upon hearing something that made my heart beat twice. Listening in, my suspicions were correct as I heard crying coming from inside. Worried, I knocked on the door.

"W-Who is it?!" Princess Octavia demanded.

"Princess, it's me. Kyan," I answered. "Is everything okay?"

"O-One second!" I heard the door's locks come undone before it opened up to reveal a teary-eyed Princess Octavia who had her bed covers surrounding her. "S-Sorry, Kyan. I was afraid you were an Angel."

"I'm pretty sure an Angel would bust in without warning. Though it would be interesting to hear one knock on the door and ask politely if they could come in and kill us," I said as a joke to try and cheer up. My efforts proved successful as she gave a bit of a smirk and chuckle before letting me in. "Are you okay? I know it's a scary time, but I wanted to make sure you were well."

"Well, other than another yearly event where I can get sent to the void by near impossible to kill creatures from God himself? I'm okay," Princess Octavia muttered, rolling her eyes. She walked over to her bed and sat down while I soon sat down next to her. "I wish this stupid day would be over."

"I know," I say while placing my hand on her shoulder. "We just got a few more hours, and then we can celebrate for surviving another year."

"While many more are dead..." Princess Octavia grimly. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and shook her head. "I...I had a bad dream last night. That they came into our home...Mom and Dad...they were...taken away and you...you were..." She closed her eyes and, before I knew it, she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed. She was just my height now, and soon she would start to overtake me since imps aren't known for being tall in life. "I saw them...kill you...and I...I..."

"Princess I-"

"Octavia," She said before glaring up at me. "Call me Octavia, Kyan. You're my best friend, and I don't always want you to treat me like a Princess! If you have to call me that in public? That's fine. But when we're alone...just the two of us...call me Octavia."

"Um, okay, Octavia," I say with a heavy sigh as I stroke her back feathers. "I'm...glad you see me in such a high light. Considering I am an imp and all."

"Oh, come on! You know I don't care about that," Octavia said, rolling her eyes. "I don't care what you are! You're my best friend, and I wouldn't have anyone else in the nine circles be that except for you! In fact..." She then got up and held her pinky at me. "Promise me we'll always be friends no matter what?"

"Y-you mean it?" I asked hopefully.

"Mmm-hmm," Octavia said with a smile. She tilted her head and grinned. "You can even put an additional promise if you want."

I stared at her hand for a moment before smiling as I wrapped my pinky around her own. "Then not only do I promise always to be your friend, but I will also always protect you and do what I can to make sure you are happy." 

"T-thanks," Octavia said with a blush.

Suddenly, a loud explosion erupted from a few miles away, which caused us both to jump in fright. Octavia soon hugged me, and I held onto her as she covered her head with the pillows. I slowly whispered to her that everything would be okay until a few hours later, she fell asleep in my arms. 

I didn't once shut my eyes until I heard the alert that the Extermination was over before finally closing them and falling asleep myself in her embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on one of the ideas from "HeroesOfTomorrow"
> 
> Feel free to suggest more chapters to see! Look to Chapter 4 for the rules

_ Being a Princess, Octavia had to learn lessons that I was never expected to learn. Politics, Economics, Philosophy, Magic, Etiquette, and more. She personally didn’t like learning them, but she was good at them regardless. Meanwhile, I was taught different lessons: Cooking, Cleaning, Gardening, Waitering, Washing, and so on. Our education was as different as night and day. Even in the subjects we shared such as Math, Science, and History were different. What I got was the standard stuff they taught you in any regular public school while Octavia had advanced curriculums and tutors. She learned multiplication and division when she was seven. I didn’t learn it until I was nine.  _

_ You might think I was jealous or upset at the mistreatment, but I honestly wasn’t. I liked being a servant to the Goetia family and they were very nice to us. Sure, there are horror stories of servants being treated as slaves, which technically is legal in Hell, but I got food, a home, education, and payment even. I was making more money as a kid than some of the adults who worked normal jobs. Still, Octavia sometimes shared with me what she learned and a lot of times we studied together to help one another out. It helps that Octavia was very smart for her age, a bit eccentric, but smart.  _

_ There were a few times I stood by her side to attend to whatever need she needed during her lessons. Provided they didn’t interrupt the lesson that is. However, I did also get a taste of what it was like to learn what she was expected to master... _

***

“One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three! Keep your tail up! One! Two! Three! One! Two! Three!” the dancing instructor ordered with his french accent. He was one of those really high upper class sinners that Princess Stella had hired to help Octavia with her dancing lessons. I personally didn’t like him because he dressed up like a peacock while having the face of an ostrich. Not to mention his huge white wing had eyes on top that kept staring at me like a cockroach. My job was to control the record player and turn it on or off by order of the instructor and he simply called me “boy” every time I needed to do something. 

I turned my focus to Octavia practicing with her father in the palace ballroom. She was doing her best to keep her feet in check with her father, but I could tell she was struggling by the way her left foot kept nearly hitting her one. Prince Stolas kept smiling at her while encouraging her to do her best, but eventually, she tripped on his foot and fell to his side.

_ “Stop!”  _ the instructor cried out as I stopped the music. “Ugh, child why is it so hard for you to step right when you should step right?!”

“I’m doing the best I can,” Octavia pouted, glaring at the pompous bird who ignored her. “Maybe if you didn’t keep yelling in my ear all the time...”

“I’ll have you know that when I was alive in France, under the rule of King Louis the XIII, I was one of the most respected and admired dance instructors for the nobility! A paragon of virtue! I taught lords, dukes, and even royalty! Now, I’m stuck in this place teaching the young brats of the damned! Oh, why did God forsake me to this place?!” I would later learn the reason he was in Hell was because abused his wife and child on a regular basis while also sleeping with another woman behind her back. Which he later killed in secret to hide his infidelity. Paragon of virtue my red ass. 

“Perhaps we should take a break?” Prince Stolas suggested calming the instructor down. “Return later after some tea, perhaps?”

“Oh, very well. I could use some jade,” the instructor muttered as he walked away with Prince Stolas. 

Meanwhile, I headed over to Octavia who was looking down at the sparkling clean floor, one that took two hours to clean, and stomped her foot on it. “This isn't fair! I don’t want to go to some stupid ball and dance in front of everyone!”

“What’s wrong with going to a ball? Isn’t it like a party?” I asked, tilting my head.

“I thought so too! But then Mom went on about how I need to  _ behave  _ like a proper Princess should. Even Dad says I have to do it,” Octavia answered before crossing her arms. “Every time they say that it’s really just a code for acting like a polite little perfect doll so that I can get complimented by a bunch of old people who I don’t know.”

“But isn’t this ball special? It’s Princess Charlotte's birthday ball,” I pointed out. I wouldn’t be attending since the Grand Capital Palace has its own servants to tend and protect our masters. “Plus, you get to see the Capital! And there will be other noble children like you that you can hang out with.”

“I guess...” Octavia said with a shrug. “Still wish I could get this dancing thing right.”

“It did look like you were struggling there a lot,” I point out. “What’s causing it so much?”

“I don’t know? Maybe because Dad’s so big,” Octavia answered.

“Hmm, now there is a thought.” We both turn around to see Prince Stolas coming back without the instructor. “Kyan? Why don’t you be Octavia’s dance partner this time?”

“W-What?” I asked in shock. “B-But I don’t know how to dance!”

“You’ve been watching us all morning, I’m sure you can do your best. Besides, I just want to see if there is an improvement with her dancing with someone her height instead of me,” Princes Stolas said as he walked over to the record player. “Plus, we all might have an easier time on our ears if the instructor was still sleeping.”

“Sleeping?” Octavia asked. 

“I might have drugged him a little to calm him down since he kept ranting and raving over his perceived  _ injustices,”  _ Princes Stolas teased with a wink before putting on the music. “Now then. First face your partner.”

Nervously, I did so and turned to face Octavia who was smiling brightly at me. I slowly gave one back as Prince Stolas then asked us to bow to each other. That was easy since half of the job of a servant is bowing. 

“Now put one hand on your partner’s waist and the other in each hand.”

Gulping, I slowly held Octavia’s warm talons while we both placed our other hands on each other’s waist. I could see a little rose color in her cheeks as she slightly gazed down a bit before starting back at me with those bright eyes of hers. I nervously chuckled before soon finding myself guided by Octavia. 

She led us across the ball room as we swayed back and forth without stopping. I didn’t focus on the music or the atmosphere, but just continued to stare at her smiling face. Before we knew it, the music was over and we heard clapping which broke our focus. Prince Stolas was cheering for us as we slowly backed away and bowed again.

“Excellent! Very well done, Via! You took, Kyan!” Prince Stolas then walked up to us both and placed his hand on our shoulders. “I think we found the problem. I’m just too tall for Octavia. She just needs to dance with boys her own size.”

“But I’m still technically taller,” I point out.

“Only by a few inches, Kyan,” Princes Stolas said, pinching my cheek. “When the instructor wakes up, I’ll tell him to come tomorrow to continue. Kyan here can be your dancing partner, Octavia.”

“Does this mean we can go now?” Octavia asked with a big smile. Once her father nodded, she quickly grabbed my hand. “Great! Come on, Kyan! Let’s have some real fun besides that stupid dancing!”

I was soon dragged off by my charge, but the truth was I found myself missing the dancing. In fact, for the first time, I found a hobby I really enjoyed. 

Or, looking back now, maybe it was because of the partner I had?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, saw Episode 3. I loved it. For those who are readers of my stuff, not going to change what I have already written because of it. 
> 
> Reminder if you want to suggest an event feel free to do so, just read the rules on chapter 4.
> 
> Also, the reason why this story is not on Fanfiction.net is because the site doesn't allow review choice stories.

_Discrimination_ _is an unfortunate part of existence no matter where you are. On Earth there are certain humans who hate various other types of humans for many different reasons. They always have, and always will, despise various members of their own kind no matter how far or advanced they prosper as a society. Hatred is sadly something that cannot be erased from existence. The only place that is said to have no true hatred is Heaven, but here in Hell there is plenty of it. Not just against God and Humanity, but also against each other. Most demons can barely stand each other and many will screw their own kind just to get an advantage. You would think that since we were all damned we would be united in that alone, but the truth is we don’t even see each other as the same just like the humans. There are many different types of demons:_

_The Fallen who were once Angels but rebelled against God and fell from grace._

_The Devils who are made from the darker emotions and sins of humanity and rose to become demonic creatures as the first Hellborn._

_The Goetia who are demonic manifestations of everything from animals to stars to plants to magic and more._

_The Eldritch who are demonic creatures from beyond our realm that tried to invade, but Hell and Heaven worked together to subdue them in the Great Eldritch War._

_The Sinners who were once human but condemned to live in Hell for their sins until they could find redemption and accept their faults._

_And the Fiends who are the offspring of various races mixed together to form new races._

_Imps like me are considered Devils, but we are the lowest of the low. Since the era of Lucifer becoming the Overlord King of Hell, we've been treated as second class citizens at best and slaves at worst. Everyone looks down upon as scum, even the other downtrodden think they are better than us. Any attempts to be given better rights from peaceful protest to outright rebellions usually fail. The only thing that prevents us from being wiped out completely when we try to change the norm is that we breed pretty fast and we’re cheap labor who work for any price._

_Despite the Goetia family that I was part of, I did not face any problems from those I lived and served with. However, that didn’t mean I was always safe from it..._

***

I hated it when we had parties at the palace. Mainly because I can’t stand the other nobility that come by with their false smiles and venomous tongues. Many times I have heard them speak with praise and respect for each other only to say something insulting when their backs are turned. If you step out of line or do something unbefitting of being a noble then you're pretty much condemned to a social death. Many of my elders say that the nobility is a game of duels to see who can outwit, outclass, and outthink the others to rise higher above their station. However, the higher you went the more vicious things got. These people would sell out their siblings and assassinate their own lovers if it meant that they got to become closer and closer to the top prize: The Throne of Hell. Many have tried to overthrow King Lucifer and his wife yet all have failed. 

I think deep down Prince Stolas and Princess Octavia hate them as well, but Princess Stella loves events like these. She’s smart enough to know that none of these nobles are real true friends, but I think the thrill of it excites her like an adrenaline junkie who skydives. We all have our hobbies I guess?

However, the real reason I hate parties is because serving these stuck up jerks is a nightmare. The task I was given for this party was just to hold appetizers and horderves for the guests to take and eat. Simple enough, I admit, but what I didn’t like was having the toothpicks and food bits thrown at my face without a care. I would offer one to a noble, they’d taste it, and then throw it on my head if they didn’t like it or use my white and black mixed hair to clean themselves. 

I was about to get more when suddenly someone called me. “You! Boy Imp!”

Turning around, I faked a smile at what appeared to be a couple of older boys and girls looking at me with grins that were making me feel an icy feeling in my stomach. The one in front of the group, a deer headed man with glowing blue eyes, was wearing a navy blue royal robe with a red buttoned shirt and looked to be their leader. The crown on his head with lighting powered deer horns quickly made me realize this demon was from Earl Furfur’s family line. “Yes, your Majesties?” 

The one in front of the group, a deer headed man with glowing blue eyes, said, “This soda is too warm. I want a cold one.”

“Of course, I’ll get one right away,” I said, bowing. However, when I rose back up I found myself getting soda on my face from the glass he was holding. 

“Good, now hurry up! Chop chop!” He demanded.

Knowing better to not keep him waiting, I rushed over to the bar and requested a cold soda with ice. Once I got it, I rushed back to the group and presented it to the smirking deer. “Here you go, your Majesty.” 

He took one sip of it before throwing it in my face again. “Without ice.”

“O-Of course.”

So I got one without ice.

“Diet soda. Not regular.”

Then I got diet.

“Change my mind. I want orange soda.”

So I got orange, without ice.

“I like my orange soda with ice.”

So then I got it again with ice.

“Actually, I think I’ll have root beer instead.”

And that’s when I said something stupid.

“Should I just bring the bar over here for you instead?” I commented while wiping my face. It took me three seconds to realize that I did the one thing you are to never do when dealing with nobility as a servant.

Talk back to them.

And by the sinister and knowing grin on his face I realized that he had been hoping for this. All of this soda stuff was to push me into saying something that could legally get me punished. Not by my masters, but by him just for the amusement of him and his peers. Before I could say anything to try and fix the situation, bolts of lighting emerged from his horn and struck me. I screamed in agony as I felt every bone in my body surge with pain while the blood in my veins boiled inside. My flesh was blacked and I lay on the grass in tears, coughing up blood as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

The deer noble was saying something before placing his foot on my neck and started crushing it. I found it harder to breathe and I could feel my spine cracking. 

I thought for sure I was going to die and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, the foot came off as a blast of purple fire hit the deer demon. Before I could wonder who my savior was, I blacked out. 

Yet I swore I heard someone scream my name.

***

When I slowly came back to consciousness, I felt my entire body was aching in agony. Not as bad as it was when I got hit by the lighting, but still sore as could be. There was also something holding my hand, and I turned around to see a sleeping Octavia holding my arm with tears in her eyes as she slept. I blinked to clear my vision and saw that I was in the palace Hospital Wing. Well, it was better than being in the palace morgue. 

“I see you are awake.” I turned my head and saw Princess Stella standing over me with a smile. “You gave us quite a fright. For a moment, we didn’t think you were going to make it.”

“...what happened?” I weakly asked.

“Apparently, Earl Furfur’s nephew decided he was so bored he wanted to torture one of my servants for his own amusement,” Princess Stella said with disdain. “He forgot that the host of a party must give approval to have their servants punished by the offended. From what I hear, he was just trying to do it for fun because he’s an uncultured horn of a freak.”

“So...I wouldn’t...be in trouble?” I asked.

With a soft smile, Princess Stella rubs my head gently. “No, Kyan. You wouldn’t be. Such a thing wouldn’t require a punishment and even if it did it would not be as cruel as the one you have suffered.”

I smile in thanks before turning to a sleeping Octavia. “Is Octavia...”

“She’s the one you owe for saving your life,” Princess Stella said with a smile. “When she saw what happened to you, she unleashed such a bolt of plasma fire that it burned all of Earl Furfur’s nephew fur off. Stolas said he’s never seen her display such powerful magic since he started teaching her.”

Princess Stella walked over to her daughter and gently picked her up. She twitched a bit but still remained asleep. “She was crying and begging for you to not die. Luckly, Stolas was able to save you with magic. You’ll be unable to work for a month, but don’t worry. We’ll find someone to continue your duties.”

“...T-Thank you...” I whispered as I felt suddenly sleepy. 

“...Kyan...” I heard Octavia whisper as she continued to snore. Stella looked at her daughter with a smile and sighed before slowly placing her beside me. “Normally, I wouldn’t approve, but I guess just this once.”

I smiled and nodded before I felt Octavia snuggle beside me. I closed my eyes as Princess Stella left and snuggled by my best friend's side. Soon, the pain seemed to disappear just by touching her warm feathers as I fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one comes as a suggestion from Ronin1999 and this one is a two parter. I'll make part 2 after Valentine's Day. Why? Because my Blitzo x Stolas one shot will be coming out that day and I want to put the focus on that. 15000 words it's taken me and I'm on the final drafts right now. The title is "Swear Not By The Moon" and yes I did get the inspiration for that title from a GOT7 Song. 
> 
> Anyway, read on and feel free to suggest story ideas still. I've decided to just post the details every chapter going forward at the end of each chapter.

_ If you were to ask me what Princess Octavia was like as a child, I could only sum it one word: troublesome. Don't get me wrong, she's my best friend, and I'll always consider her as such, but she had such energy and drive for adventure that it often had us ending up either hurt, punished, embarrassed, or a combination of all three. It's a stark contrast to what she grew up to be as a teenager, but even then, she still tended to get into trouble. And I, her ever-faithful servant and friend, followed her into it. Mainly to get her out of the said trouble that she brought upon herself, or both of us.  _

_ According to her grandparents, she got it from Princess Stella of all demons since her grandmother told stories about how much of a troubled child Stella was growing up. Of course, Princess Stella denied it all the time, but she was always silent whenever her mother brought up the River of Styx incident. I still do not know what it is, but it involved sharks, a beach party, tons of drugs, Mountain Dew, koala bears, and Lord Beelzebub naked and drunk while his flies sang cheese 50's summer style rock and roll music.  _

_ When Princess Octavia wanted to do something that we  _ **_weren't_ ** _ supposed to do, I always had to thank Princess Stella for putting it in her genes... _

***

"Octavia, I would like to point out for the  _ sixth  _ time that this is a bad idea!" I said as I kept looking out from inside Prince Stollas's private library. It was here that the most powerful and secret magical tomes and scrolls that the Prince had collected over the long years were stored. Some were so powerful they could split the rings into two or unleash horrors the likes of which not even demons could withstand to look at or else go insane.

I took a look above where complex astronomical and arcane equations were being formed from starlight magic above us in what appeared to be an endless void of purple space. Nearby, there were desks holding tomes leaking dangerous magical energies, and to the other side were potion cabinets and a cauldron with various ingredients. Some were even body parts like eyeballs looking right at me and blinking.

Turning to my best friend, Octavia was on a step stool looking through a section of the library while tapping her chin. "Will you pick something already! We're going to get caught the longer we stay here!"

"Give me a minute! I want to find something really cool!" Octavia hissed before returning to her observation. I rolled my eyes and just continued to look out the door for anyone. Some of the servants had passed by a few times, but none of them glanced in our direction. I was getting more and more nervous that Prince Stolas would come inside to continue his work until I finally heard Octavia shout with joy.

"Got it! Let's go!" She said, jumping down her stool with a bright green took in her talons. I didn't even hesitate and just opened the door to let her rush out first before closing the door behind us as I ran right after her. 

We didn't stop running until we made it to her bedroom, where we shut the door and sighed in relief. "Glad nobody saw us," I said, wiping the sweat from my brow. "So what kind of book did you get?"

"Check it out!" Princess Octavia said. She showed me the cover of the book written in a language I couldn't read. It wasn't in Demotai, the common language of demons, or in English, which was the most popular language among humans. "It's written in Abyssian!"

"Abyssian? Isn't that the language they use in the lower three levels of Hell?" I asked, tilting my head. They said the lowest three levels were the worst places. Only the strongest and ancient of demon races lived there who rarely leave their territory unless something serious is happening like the Exterminations or orders from King Lucifer. In fact, Lucifer dealt with more rebellions from the lower three levels than any other place. 

"Yeah, I've been learning it in the past few months, and I figured it must be really powerful if it's in Abyssian," Octavia reasoned as she opened it up and started looking through the pages. "If I can learn a spell like this, it will show how powerful I am to Dad and Mom!"

"Everyone knows you're pretty much powerful for your age, Octavia," I pointed out. "I mean, you did melt off all the fur on that jerk who nearly killed me a few weeks ago."

"All the more reason to get more powerful!" Octavia shouted, turning red with anger. "If I'm going to protect my friends and family, I need all the power I can get!"

I was going to tell her that technically it was me that needed to get more powerful, but I saw the determination in her eyes and held back since there was no point stopping her now. Truth be told, after that incident, I asked Head Butler Szaal to learn self-defense. Now, I would never be so suicidal as to attack a noble if they struck me, but I could improve myself generally with physical training and exercise to dodge any future attacks or at least withstand the damage better. So I was being trained, three times a week, by the guards in basic defense before picking a style of fighting that best suited me. I was thinking about Aikido and Krav Maga as my styles, but I wasn't sure.

"Okay, this looks easy enough..." Octavia narrowed her eyes. "I think?"

"You think?" I asked, slowly going pale.

"Well, I'm not an expert on Abyssian, but I think I got this one!" Octavia said as she cleared her voice. " _ Fisx. Fisx. Dtx piyk dtud qaxz iodzawx. Kug dtxg rxlikx dtx lyxudoyx dtud rxzd padz dtxk aszawx! Unuexs lyxudoyx nadtas dtg zioq! duex dtx piyk ip yxuqadg usw likx di rxtiqw! Dyuszpiyk!" _

After a few minutes, nothing happened. I raised an eyebrow. "You sure you read that, right?"

"I think I did it," Octavia said, scratching her head. "It's a spell for transporting things, I think."

"Well, maybe you're just not...not...ugh..." I groaned as I felt something gnawing in my stomach. "I don't...oh...man..." I closed my eyes as I felt like my gut was being overstretched and torn from the inside out. I heard Octavia screaming my name as my entire body went numb, and I keeled over on the floor.

I kept my eyes closed as I shivered and shook as my skin felt like ice had been latched across it. Then it melted and washed all over me like warm water. I felt my limbs stretch and shrink before nearly passing out. Suddenly, all the pain went away as I felt...different. Like something had happened to me and I changed somehow.

"K-Kyan?" Octavia asked in both worry and shock.

I slowly opened my eyes and stood up while shaking my head. Opening my eyes, I was surprised to see myself staring at Princess Octavia's knees before slowly raising my head, only to widen my eyes upon what I was seeing. Now, I was still taller than Princess Octavia, if only by a few inches, but suddenly she was towering over me and looked even larger than usual! 

"P-Princess?! When did you get so big?!" I asked in surprise.

"Um," Octavia gave a nervous chuckle before scratching the back of her head. "Um, I didn't get bigger...you got smaller. And fluffier. And cuter."

"Huh? What are you-" I raised my arm and froze in place upon seeing that my arm was no longer my arm. Instead, it was a foreleg with red fur on it, and my hand was now a paw. I then realized, at that moment, I wasn't standing right. I usually stand on two legs, but now I felt like I was on four. I looked down at my body and saw that it was also furry red, and my shape was that of canine or something similar. I even looked at my rear end and saw that I wasn't wearing any clothes at all and that I had five foxy tails behind me. "Oh no."

I rushed towards the closet mirror nearby and gasped in horror at what I was seeing. I had turned from an imp into some kind of five-tailed fox! My fur was bright red like my skin as an imp save for my white top of a mane and my black and white striped horns that were tiny next to my big fluffy ears. My eyes were still the same, yellow with red pupils, along with the white circle around my right eye, which was a birthmark I've had since birth. My tails' tips were also pure white like snow that made Octavia coo when I shook them in awe.

Turning to Princess Octavia, I screeched, "What did you do?!"

"Um, I think the spell was meant for  _ transformation  _ and not transportation," Octavia answered while looking back at the book. "Um, I also think I mistranslated a few things."

_ "You think?!" _ I growled before stomping over and looking upward. "You better figure out a way for me to get back to normal quickly or else-"

A knock on the door alerted us that we had company as the door soon opened just as Octavia hid the book right under her covers. Prince Stolas walked in with a smile on his face. "Via, darling? I was wondering if...oh, hello?" Princes Stolas noticed me, and I quickly rushed behind Princess Octavia's legs in fear. The Prince lowered himself to me and smiled. "And whose is this little cutie? Oh, he's so adorable!" 

"Oh, um," Octavia quickly scooped me up and held me in her arms. I was about to protest until she started scratching me in the ears, and I instantly melted into her embrace. Her talons against my ear were like a warm bubble bath and massage at the same time. "This is a pet one of my friends asked me to look after for a bit! His name is...um...K-K-Kyle!"

"Oh, well, he's just adorable!" Prince Stolas said as he petted my fur, which made me yipe in excitement. Even I was surprised that I did that and wondered if it was part of my recent animal instincts. "It's been a while since I've seen a kitsune! I'll have the chefs whip up a nice bowl of fried tofu and cold water for him. How long will he be staying?"

"Oh, not very long," Octavia answered, before whispering, "Hopefully."

"Alright, make sure to take care of him while he's here. If you do a good enough job, maybe we'll get you a pet of your own," Prince Stolas said before he got up and made the door. He paused and then looked around the room. "By the way, is Kyan around? Usually, he's with you."

"O-Oh! I sent him to get something for me at Imp City!" Octavia lied.

"On his own?" Prince Stolas asked in surprise.

"He said he would be going out with one of the older servants," Octavia quickly answered. "Don't know who, though."

Princes Stolas shrugged before closing the door behind him. I looked up from Octavia's embrace as she held me out and looked back at me. "And if I don't come back from Imp City? What's next? You sent me off to Istanbul for some black tea?" 

"Hush it. I'm sure I can reverse the spell! I just need to figure it out. Until then, you'll have to act as a pet fox for now," Octavia said with a heavy sigh.

"Good, then as my temporary owner, you'll have to take me outside," I whispered while blushing.

"Why?"

"...I have to pee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is how it goes with suggestion ideas for future chapters.
> 
> 1\. For now it has to be events when the are between the ages of 6-12. So no Blitzo or I.M.P or Loona. They will be coming up eventually, but not now
> 
> 2\. Nothing sexual. They're kids. I don't do that Shota crap.
> 
> 3\. Please not to many details. Just suggestions that are one or two sentences. Half the fun is writing the senarios without an outline
> 
> 4\. Yes, I will allow OC's to appear in chapters if the scenario works. I am not playing favorites with anyone so if your OC works for a scenario now or later that is when they will appear. Whether or not they appear more then once depends on how they are what happens when I write. Not every OC will be in the chapters.
> 
> 5\. There are no deadlines for these chapters. They happen when they happen. My main focus is currently still Imp On Fire and Turn Back Time.
> 
> IF there are more rules to follow, I'll let you all know.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd just get one more My Princess chapter in before working on Imp On Fire. Things a bit busy at work so expect that to be a bit latter then usual. Also, if you haven't already, check out my Valentine's Day One Shot, "Swear Not By The Moon", that you can find here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412285

This had to be the most embarrassing thing I had ever had to do in my entire life. Here I was, an imp turned into a kitsune, going to the bathroom outside in the wilderness like some animal instead of using a toilet like a civilized demonic being. The only benefit I had was that Octavia was waiting for me outside the garden entrance while I tried finding a place to pee. For some reason, I just couldn't find any old place to lift my leg and let it go. I got compelled to sniff and find the right place. Maybe it was those new animal instincts, or perhaps I had finally cracked, but I was unable to find the right place. 

"Are you done yet?" Octavia asked from the entrance.

"No! I'm just...finding the right spot!" I answered.

"What's the difference where you pee? A bush. A tree. Or my dad's flowers. Just hurry up and go!" 

"Hey, you're not the one who got turned into a fox!" I yelled from over my shoulder. "I'm smelling and hearing things that I never felt before. Plus, I've got four extra tails on my butt that's making it feel weird to walk! And that's not even counting the fact I'm walking all fours like a baby all over again! So maybe I can get a little slack for taking my time!"

Octavia didn't say anything back, which made me relax again as I continued my search for the right place to pee until I found it in the rose bushes. Sighing, I looked around to make sure nobody looked as I slowly lifted my hind leg and released my bladder. I closed my eyes and stretched my face while my cheeks burned red with embarrassment. I was just glad I had to go number 1 and not number 2.

When I finally relieved myself, I rushed back to the entrance where Octavia was waiting for me. "Finished?"

"Yeah, so what now?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Well, I better see about figuring out that counterspell," Octavia said as she took me into her arms. "Plus, staying in my room will keep you out of trouble."

"I hear that," I muttered as Princess Octavia took us back inside. Some of the other servants took a look at us and were curious about me, but most paid no attention. I had to wonder what they would say if they knew it was me that was being held in the princess's arms. 

Once we made it back, I saw fried tofu and a bowl of water for me as per Prince Stolas's request. Deciding there was no point in wasting it, I leaped down and started eating the treats, which were pretty tasty in my mind. It kind of felt fun not using a fork or knife to eat as I gobbled the tofu up with glee. 

Princess Octavia then went to the book and started rereading it. I continued to eat until she smacked herself in the forehead. "Ugh! I'm an idiot!"

"What?" I asked after taking some sips of water. 

"I mistranslated this so badly because I missed a few words," Octavia answered with a sigh. "The spell transforms the person nearby into the animal best suited to represent them from the inside. Thankfully, it wears off after an hour, but there isn't a quicker way to end it."

"Wait, so the animal that best represents me is a fox?" I asked, looking disappointed. "Well, that kinda sucks..."

"Why? Foxes aren't bad?" Octavia pointed out.

"Yeah, but they aren't deadly or dangerous like wolves or lions or bears or something," I grumbled with a pout. "I wanted to be something dangerous..."

"Well, you're going to have to wait until the spell wears off, but the spell should be finished in about forty or so minutes. So I guess we'll just wait here," Octavia said, laying down on her bed and taking out her phone.

"I guess..." I muttered as I felt a yawn escape me. I began to lay my head down on my paws and slowly drifted to sleep. I didn't dream of anything, but my sleeping was interrupted at some point by something tickling my nose. 

Opening my eyes, I saw that one of my tails was inches away from me, so I tried to grab it, only for it to move out suddenly. Growling, I wanted to capture it again, but it just kept getting away from me. With each attempt to take my tail and control it, I kept losing my control and started spazzing around in a vain effort to grab it. 

Of course, my fun was interrupted when I heard a snapshot and turned my head around with wide eyes to see Octavia holding her phone out with a grin. "You better delete that," I warned, growling.

"Or what? I think this would make a good memory someday in the future," Octavia said as she saved it to her phone. I growled and rushed over to one of her furry animals that her father often gave her whenever he went into the human world for some business. I took one of the white bears with my mouth and then placed it over my paw. "Hey! Leave Mr. Cuddles alone!"

"Delete that post, or I drool all over him with my tongue!" I warned. I thought about ripping it apart, but that would have been too cruel. I didn't want to hurt her feelings after all.

"Fine, geez," Octavia said as she deleted the picture. "Why are you so stingy about this? You look cute."

"I-I-I don't want to look cute..." I muttered, blushing as I hid my face with my tails. "I'm a demon! I'm supposed to be scary! Dangerous!" I then tried to let out a roar to prove just how dangerous I was, only for it to sound kind of like a cross between a bark and meow. Octavia giggled and then laughed as I lowered my head in despair. "Why me?"

Wiping tears from her eyes, Octavia walked over and picked me up before laying on her bed with me in her embrace. "Come on, Kyan. I think you look adorable. What's wrong being such?"

I turned away, unable to look at her in the face before I sighed. "Do you remember that promise we made?"

"That we would be best friends forever? Of course," Octavia answered, tilting her head. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well, I also made an additional promise," I said, lowering my head. "I promised to protect you from anything that would harm you. When I got...fried at the party, I honestly thought that I was going to die. If you and Prince Stolas hadn't saved me, I might have kicked the bucket." I saw Octavia's expression turn to sorrow as soon as I mentioned this. She refused to leave me behind for even one second throughout my recovery, which caused her parents' issues. "I realized just how weak I really am as an imp. Compared to a Goetia demon, it's like an ant vs a dragon. If I'm going to protect you I need to be strong! Brave! Powerful! Not like...this!"

I whimpered as I whispered, "How can I be helpful to you if I'm so weak and pathetic?"

"...I don't think you're weak," Octavia said, getting my attention as she let out a small smile. "Do you want to know why? Because whenever I think about doing anything, I feel a hundred times more confident when you are around me." She stood up and held me in a hug. "Kyan, you're one of the most important people in my life. You've always been there for me for everything, and whenever I need the strength to study magic, act like a princess, or even stand up to someone, I think of you. Because I know that you'll always be there for me no matter what."

"Princes..." I whispered in awe.

"You don't need to be some super strong demon or anything to be helping me," Octavia said, bopping me on the nose. "You just need to be the kind imp you've always been."

I think a tear might have escaped from my eyes, but I happily yipped and hugged the princess before giving her a lick on the cheek, which made her giggle. However, I started to glow at that exact moment, and before I knew it, I felt my body warping again. My fur began to get replaced by my demonic skin. My horns started growing. My five tails become one. And I was able to stand on my two feet again.

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at Princess Octavia, who looked at me with wide-open eyes. I smiled and sighed in relief. "Wow, guess an hour passed by...why are you looking at me like that?"

She slowly raised her finger, blushing up a storm, before screaming in a panic. Confused, I looked down only to have a similar expression as I realized that my clothes from an hour ago were utterly gone. I was butt naked.

I quickly tried to cover myself with one of the pillows as Octavia turned around and covered her face. The door slammed open as Prince Stolas rushed in. "Octavia, are you alright?! I hear a scr- **_ WHAT IN THE HELLS IS GOING ON HERE?!" _ **

Needless to say, after Octavia stopped her father from killing me, we got grounded for various reasons that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is how it goes with suggestion ideas for future chapters.
> 
> 1\. For now it has to be events when the are between the ages of 6-12. So no Blitzo or I.M.P or Loona. They will be coming up eventually, but not now
> 
> 2\. Nothing sexual. They're kids. I don't do that Shota crap.
> 
> 3\. Please not to many details. Just suggestions that are one or two sentences. Half the fun is writing the senarios without an outline
> 
> 4\. Yes, I will allow OC's to appear in chapters if the scenario works. I am not playing favorites with anyone so if your OC works for a scenario now or later that is when they will appear. Whether or not they appear more then once depends on how they are what happens when I write. Not every OC will be in the chapters.
> 
> 5\. There are no deadlines for these chapters. They happen when they happen. My main focus is currently still Imp On Fire and Turn Back Time.
> 
> IF there are more rules to follow, I'll let you all know.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made this one real fast. Just a strange humor I wanted to try. Imp on Fire should update either Sunday or Monday depending. Also, would you guys want me to post an ideas thing to give ideas to people to try and write on their own if they want? Just something I'm curious on.

_ Honestly, before the whole Blitz Incident, it was kind of a surprise just how close a family we were back then. At the time, of course, both Octavia and I were ignorant of Prince Stolas and Princess Stella's marital problems and their constant cheating on each other. Before Blitz and Stolas ended up becoming a thing, it seemed to be just a silent agreement between the two to never talk about their affairs. Both knew of it, and neither really cared. Their focus was on maintaining their image in front of the public and Octavia. Considering what happened later... _

_ No, not yet. We're not going to go there yet.  _

_ Still, despite their constant arguing with each other, the two worked wonderfully together when they put their mind to it. When it came to the palace's defenses during Extermination Day, the two were always as sharp as a blade and worked as one mind to defend their home. If Octavia had gotten bullied or mistreated by someone at her school, the two would find enough dirt and threats to make the abusers want to kill themselves in shame. Seriously, Princess Stella's temper is so bad that even Lucifer is rumored to fear her sometimes. _

_ But if there is one thing the two always do their best to work on, it's to avoid meeting Princess Stella's family whenever possible... _

***

"Stolas! Stolas!" Stella shouted as she burst through the living room's doors. Prince Stolas was looking up from his crossword book while being so spooked that he jumped, and his four lensed glasses fell off. Octavia and I played Go Fish on the ground when we looked up and saw her mother looking like she was about to have a heart attack. "We have a problem!"

"What? Did we run out of chocolate brownie mix again?" Stolas joked while Princess Stella blushed. I snickered while Octavia giggled as the two of us did our best to hide our smirking expressions. It was a well-known fact that Princess Stella had an immense love for brownies. One day, she requested them, and there wasn't any more mix, so she got into the limo to drive to the store to get some. Of course, it didn't help that Princess Stella had no idea how to drive and thus caused six accidents on the freeway. 

"No! Worse!" Stella shouted as she held a letter. "My mother wants us to come over and see my Great Aunt Bettie for her 4,500th Birthday!" 

**_"What?!"_ ** Octavia and Stolas shouted in fear. I raised my eyebrows, having only just heard of the terrible nightmare that was apparently "Great Aunt Bettie". Then again, if they were like the rest of Princess Stella's family, I could see why. If snob had a picture, it would have that entire family as its cover. 

"Not Great Aunt Bettie!" Octavia howled as she covered her eyes. "She's the worst! She's always going on and on about how great things were in her time and how she wishes she could just ride that stupid horse of hers into battle, causing disease and drought upon the humans one more time! A horse that smells like rotten cabbage and poops acid bombs every ten minutes! I still have nightmares of the time she made me ride that thing!" 

"Or how she is always flirting with me!" Stolas shouted, wincing with a shiver. "I swear she looks at me like a piece of meat waiting to be ripped apart! She even grabbed my ball sack once and told me that I could come over to her place if I ever got bored with you. While bringing whipped cream and chocolate!" 

"I just hate the fact that I have her always going on about how I'm fat and overweight! I have lost six pounds in the last two weeks, bitch! Maybe you should get off your fat feathered ass and walk around instead of using that moving chair of yours! You great lump of a whale sperm!" Princess Stellas growled while her eyes began to glow like hellfire. 

"I take it the rest of your family is going to be there too?" Prince Stolas asked, deadpan. "Including good only drunken Uncle Harold who, most likely, will be arriving without his pants again?"

"And Cousin Hedwig who's going through her sixteenth divorce and most likely looking for Mr. Seventeen," Princess Stella complained.

"Does that mean I have also to see my cousins from Uncle Orion's family?" Octavia stuck her tongue out in disgust. "They're mean. Last time they took Kyan and me to the human world and left us in that strange convention with a bunch of humans dressed in fursuits that looked like animals. I swear, they were all smelly and weird!"

"Thanks for reminding me of that terrible day," I muttered, rubbing my temple. My first experience in the human world made me never want to go there again. Seriously, humans are fucked up for wanting to worship fantasy made-up animal beings to the point of masturbating them naked with giant-sized breasts and butts. Seriously, not even female ogres have them that big. What's the appeal of that to certain artists? 

"And worse of all, my mother is going to be there," Stella complained as she rolled her eyes. "And all she's going to do is go on about how my big sister Alexia is so much better because she married a richer man, has a lot of kids and regularly appears on the news for her amazing charity donations. Well, she can take those six-sized pounds of silicon she calls her boobs and shove them up to her ass!"

Sitting up, Stolas clapped his hands. "Alright, enough bitching about how badly one side of the family is. We need to come up with a plan that will see us avoiding this stupid family reunion."

"What if we pretended to be sick?!" Octavia asked, raising her hand.

"We did that last year to avoid the Halloween party," Stolas answered before rubbing his chin. Snapping his fingers, he then said, "What if we just so happen to be going to a party that day and we can't make it because it would anger the hosts?"

"We're not allowed to go to another party for two years, Stolas," Stella muttered, rolling her eyes. "Unless you've forgotten the one last month where you got so drunk on the spiked vodka punch that you thought you were Tarzan and started swinging on the chandeliers in your underwear."

"It wasn't that bad-"

"And then wrestled with the pork belly roast because you thought it was insulting your mother, who's been dead for five hundred years now..."

"I was just-"

"And then lost to that said roast, Satan knows how, before you puked all over Lord Samael's youngest child."

"Hey, that little brat was asking for it! She said my cloak made me look retarded! Nobody insults the cloak!" Stolas shouted before pouting.

"You're so embarrassing," Stella muttered, pinching her nose.

"I thought it was funny," Octavia giggled.

"You could always pretend the invitation got lost in the mail?" I suggested.

"Can't," Princess Stella answered with a sigh as she showed the invite. "It was personally delivered to me by my mother's courier. We can't use that excuse. Hmmm, maybe we could create doubles with magic? Clones, perhaps?"

"They only last a few hours at most," Stolas answered, shaking his head. "And if I know your Aunt Bettie, which I have the displeasure of doing so, she'll force us all to sleep at her castle for the evening. And if I have to hear her dragon-like snore at night again, despite being six floors above us, I'm just going to throw myself into the moat and let the demongators eat me alive."

More ideas were thrown out in the air as all three of them were desperate not to go, but we were still no idea closer to finding a solution after an hour of talking. Finally, Stolas threw his hands in the air and collapsed on the couch. "Ugh, fuck it! Let's just fake our deaths, hide somewhere in the country, and come back a hundred years later with the excuse that we just got revived by Hell."

"The two of us did that to avoid Cousin Hedwig's eighth marriage. The one where she got married to that Roman Emperor? Nero was his name, I think? Anyway, I'm not faking my death again," Princess Stella stated while shaking her head. "Last time, you forgot to dig me out of my grave for three days, and I nearly suffocated to death."

"Well, we can't fake my death. Otherwise, they're going to give my job to someone incompetent idiot like the last one," Prince Stolas said, crossing his arms. "I happen to take pride in my work, and the last fool who did it nearly caused our reality to mix in with that of an eldritch world of nightmares that makes Lovecraft's creations look like puppies."

"Oh! Oh! Can I fake my death! I've always wanted to try it out!" Octavia said, raising her hand.

"Sweetie, you can't even stand still for five minutes," Prince Stolas said, smirking before shivering. "Plus, it might cause your grandmother to slip viagra and fertility drugs into our coffees again to get another grandchild."

"Plus, I think all of Hell would be talking about you guys being dead and all. I mean, you aren't exactly subtle people being royalty and all...why are you all looking at me like that?" I asked as they looked at me with thinking expressions.

"You know...technically, when a servant dies, the master is supposed to be there for the funeral," Princess Stella said, rubbing her chin. 

"And your family wouldn't be able to tell the difference between any of our imp servants since they pretty much think they look all the same," Prince Stolas pointed out.

"And Kyan's good at staying still for hours," Octavia happily informed her parents.

"Wait a minute. You want to fake  _ my  _ death?!" I asked in disbelief. "I never agreed to do this!"

"We could order you," Princess Stella said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I have my limits!" I shouted as I crossed my arms. "Look, I'm not going to fake death. No matter what you do!"

Both Princess Stella and Stolas looked at each other before turning to Octavia. "Via? Hit him with it. Full power."

My eyes widened as I knew what that meant. To my cursed reaction, I turned towards my best friend, who was giving me the biggest Bambi eyes and sniffles that made my heart nearly explode upon seeing a sad and begging expression.

***

So, yeah. That was how I ended up dead.' Princess Stella told her family that one of her servants broke their neck on the stairs and had to say a few words at the service that prevented her and her family from seeing Great Aunt Bettie. 

Which left me to lay inside an open casket at a fake funeral for over three hours as the entire staff and Octavia's family pretended to pay their respects to me just for it all to be official. It honestly wasn't so bad since the casket was quite comfortable, the suit wasn't tight, and the smells arranged around me smelled pretty nice. The only annoying thing was how badly I needed the bathroom near the end.

"Hey, Kyan?" Octavia whispered to me as I slowly opened my left eye. "I'm about to make my speech for you soon. I got no idea what to talk about, so do you have any suggestions?"

"I don't know, just talk about whatever," I whispered, closing my eyes. "You all owe me after this."

"Don't worry, I got a special surprise for you next month," Octavia said before she walked over to the podium nearby. Clearing her throat, she said, "Kyan was my best friend. I loved him like any other member of my family. In fact, I loved all the times we had together. Like this one time when I asked him to play with me, and I dressed him up in my mother's clothing..."

Needless to say, after the embarrassing stories, I wanted to be dead for real.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another. I know you guys want to see them going into the human world, especially for a holiday, but I kinda want to save that for an actual holiday, you know? Maybe we'll do Fourth of July.

_ Now I wouldn't go around saying that Princess Octavia's family wasn't average. Compared to some other families in Hell, they were relatively sane. The Saludeth Family, for instance, was often known for playing Hide and Seek, except the game was quite lethal as you had to hide for three hours while the rest of the family tried to kill you with weapons. Their barbecues were said to be pretty good, but I suspect that's because the main dish was always the losers. The Durnan Family was composed of sexual deviants who did every kind of fetish imaginable, from beastality to orgies to incest to necrophilia and more. Still, for some reason, they hated homosexuality and thought it immoral. Hypocrisy was typical in Hell, but there were limits. Then there was the Jagaru Family who was made up of hippies who preached about peace and love between Heaven and us. Needless to say, that family isn't around anymore since, on one Extermination Day, they all decided to walk out in the open with flowers for their "Angel Brethren."  _

_ You can picture what happened next.  _

_ But yeah, Octavia's family was a family in the end, and I even considered them my family as well. And families often did stuff together, but the problem was that Prince Stolas and Princess Stella didn't have a lot in common. Prince Stolas liked Loo Loo Land. Princess Stella enjoyed the Opera. Prince Stolas was into watching the stars at night and working on his garden. Princess Stella liked shopping and gossiping with various other royal ladies. Prince Stolas secretly went to Star Trek Conventions while writing Picard x Data fanfiction in his spare time. Princess Stella would be cursing her room while playing the latest Call of Duty game from Earth while proclaiming that, and I quote, "CAMPERS ARE A BUNCH OF MOTHERLESS WHORES WHO SHOULD BE RAPED IN THE ASS WITH SPIKED COCKS BEFORE BEING STRIPPED TO THE BONE BY A RAZOR WIRE AND LEFT TO DIE IN A DESERT WITH SCORPIONS STINGING THEIR ASSHOLES EVERY SIX SECONDS."  _

_ But every two weeks, there was one event that the two had to take part in, and that was Family Game Night. Sadly, not every game night was always...normal... _

***

**_Monopoly_ **

"And that will be $600, Mom," Octavia said as she grinned with a toothy expression as Stella grumbled while handing over her hard-earned cash to her daughter. 

Not that Prince Stolas and I had any better luck as we were down to our last properties and a few hundred bucks while Octavia was becoming the new Rockefeller with all her stacks of money. 

"I swear to the nine rings if I get a six..." Prince Stolas muttered while rolling the dice to get a pair of threes which put him on Indiana Ave. "Son of a bitch!"

"And let's see, I got a hotel and three houses on it, so that will be $1750, Dad," Octavia said, putting a lollipop in her mouth like it was a cigar. 

"Please, give me more time to pay up, Octavia!" Prince Stolas begged with his hands out in prayer. "I already gave you my Railroads and two of my Get Out Of Jail cards! All I got is $630!" 

"Hmm, I guess maybe I can forgive this debt," Octavia said, leaning back on her chair while putting her feet on the table. "If, perhaps, I could go to Loo Loo Land next week instead of Mom's tea party with those Bridge Club ladies."

"Deal!" Stolas said happily.

"Wait a minute! I promised to bring you there, and I will not be made a laughing stock for not having my daughter there with me!" Princess Stella shouted as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Make me an offer then, Mom," Octavia said, grinning. "Plus, if it's  _ really _ good, I could give you back Marven Gardens."

"... I'll get you that Black Diamond Pony Statue you wanted for your birthday." Princess Stella offered.

"I'll teach you how to summon Elemental Guardians!" Stolas counter-offered.

"I'll double your allowance!"

"I'll let you stay up until midnight!" 

"I'll take you Disney Land!"

"We'll go to Disney World!"

"I already said I would take her to Disney!" Stella shouted, fuming with her eyes lit up on fire. "Besides, you still have Tennesse Ave!"

"Fuck that! You keep getting all the good community chests!" Stoles pointed out. "I deserve to have a little help here!"

"You're just a bad business demon! You couldn't even properly manage Oriental Ave!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, this is coming from the woman who caused the Enron incident?!"

"How was I supposed to know it would crash like that?!"

I sighed while sipping my soda as Octavia looked at me and shrugged as they kept yelling. "They're going to be awhile. Checkers?"

"I'm black this time."

***

**_Uno_ **

"Damnit."

"Seriously, Kyan, I think you aren't good at shuffling."

"Fuck!"

"I'm not bad, Sir."

"Piss!"

"Well, we did already play all the 2's, so all Mom needs is a wild or a yellow card."

"Asscrabs!"

"How many cards has she drawn again?"

_ "Motherfucker!" _

"25."

**_"SATAN'S DICK!"_ **

***

**_Cards Against Humanity_ **

"Okay, so for  **_Lifetime Presents_ ** Blank  **_The Story of_ ** Blank, we have..." 

I read the first set. "Lifetime Presents  _ Assless Chaps _ . The Story of  _ Kids With Ass Cancer. _ " 

I read the second set. "Lifetime Presents  _ The Clitorus. _ The Story of  _ Scrubbing Under The Folds. _ "

I read the third set. "Lifetime Presents  _ Teaching A Robot To Love.  _ The Story of  _ Stephen Hawking Talking Dirty." _

"Dad, what's a clitoris? I just put it out there cause it sounded funny." Octavia asked as both her parents looked at each other.

"...Humans are fucked up," Stella said, deadpan.

"Agreed."

***

**_Dungeons and Dragons_ **

"I totally did!" I shouted in anger. "I totally cast Mordenkainens Magical Watch Dog! So those ogres should not be surrounding us!"

"No, you didn't!" Prince Stolas cried out, dressed in his wizard cosplay. I was also dressed as one while Octavia was in a barbarian costume looking bored, and Stella, dressed as a ranger, was drinking her sixth beer. "You have to say that you are casting the spell! If you don't say you have the spell cast, then it isn't casted! You don't auto-cast something without it being prepared ahead of time!"

"But I did cast it! I did it when I gathered the necessary components at the market before we went into the dungeon later! When I said that I had bought the components from that half-elf, I was going to use them!" I argued. Usually, I wouldn't be talking like this to my employer, but Dungeons and Dragons is serious business, damnit!

"Well, next time, say that you were going to use them as in using them now and not just in a sentence context that could be mistaken of you planning to use them later!" Stolas argued back at me. Snorting, he folded his arms and grumbled, "You'd think you'd be learning from this after the last time this happened."

"Oh, don't you start again with this!" I shouted, slamming my fist on the table. "For the last time, I said I was  _ thinking  _ of putting on the Ring of Winter on my finger! I didn't say I was putting it on, which would allow it to possess me and the team kill the entire party! Besides, if we're going to be talking about stupid mistakes, let's talk about the time you thought of making a deal with a Devil while we were stuck in that tomb in the Utter North!"

"I thought since I was a real devil, I could use my personal experiences to make it work out!" Stolas defended himself.

"But with  **_Levistus_ ** of all Devils?!"

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Octavia asked her mother.

"No, I'm just getting drunk at the tavern," Stella muttered for gulping another bottle.

***

**_Game of Life_ **

"And seven!" I said with a smile as I put my car on "Pay Day" and got my cash. "It's nice being an Accountant, huh?"

"Ugh, I still think this game is unrealistic. Even more so than that stupid fantasy game we played," Princess Stella muttered as she spun the dial and landed on a finding "Buried Treasure" title. "Seriously, who finds buried treasure? What are we, pirates? Real-life is a cold and cruel bitch who sucks the life out of you until you die a lonely and broken dreamed death."

"Oh, hush, you're doing better than most of us, Mrs. Doctor," Prince Stolas said as he played with his large amount of Life titles he collected so far. 

"Five!" Octavia said as she happily landed on her title. "I'm pregnant again!"

"Those are three words I wish never to hear until she's three hundred years old," Prince Stolas whispered, shaking his head as his daughter put another boy figure in her car that filled with a bunch of other kids.

"You know, since I'm getting so many fake kids, I gotta ask, where do babies come from?" Octavia asked, tilting her head.

"I'm kinda curious too," I seconded.

Both adults looked at each other before smiling at us. "Who wants to play Super Smash Bros?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is how it goes with suggestion ideas for future chapters.
> 
> 1\. For now it has to be events when the are between the ages of 6-12. So no Blitzo or I.M.P or Loona. They will be coming up eventually, but not now
> 
> 2\. Nothing sexual. They're kids. I don't do that Shota crap.
> 
> 3\. Please not to many details. Just suggestions that are one or two sentences. Half the fun is writing the senarios without an outline
> 
> 4\. Yes, I will allow OC's to appear in chapters if the scenario works. I am not playing favorites with anyone so if your OC works for a scenario now or later that is when they will appear. Whether or not they appear more then once depends on how they are what happens when I write. Not every OC will be in the chapters.
> 
> 5\. There are no deadlines for these chapters. They happen when they happen. My main focus is currently still Imp On Fire and Turn Back Time.
> 
> IF there are more rules to follow, I'll let you all know.


End file.
